Remembering
by T0rtur3d Arti5t
Summary: This is a McAbbey fic, and it's my first fic so YAY! Songfic based on "Hello" by Evanesence. Please review and I'm gonna put a new chapter up everyday so enjoy!
1. A crying shame

**A/N: This is really, really quite a depressing songfic based on "Hello" by evanescence. It's a McGee/Abby paring but I think that McGee is a bit OOC. Well this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it!**

Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again…

Timothy McGee woke up again for the third time that night, drenched in sweat and tears. He peeled off his sheets swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked out into the empty street outside his house. He glanced over at the bright red numbers of his alarm radio – it was only 12:07.

"9 more hours to work," he thought sadly – for his work had no purpose, no meaning anymore. He got himself out of bed and made his was down the hall to the kitchen. He wasn't going to get back to sleep tonight so he might as well make himself a coffee. He fumbled for the coffee and sugar dumped a few spoonfuls in a mug and turned on the kettle, it was going to be a long 9 hours.

Whilst he was waiting for his coffee, McGee's mind wandered to the events of the previous day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He had arrived at work, and it had seemed like any other day. He took the elevator and got off at the bullpen and wandered to his desk, or at least he would have only something caught his eye first. Kate Todd was at her desk – that wasn't unusual – but Tony Dinozzo was holding her tightly in his arms. As McGee had walked closer he saw that Kate was crying and although Tony was putting on a brave face, he looked shaken too. Quickly moving from an idle walk to a run, McGee went to see what was wrong.

"Kate! Tony! What…what…what happened?"

Quickly they both looked up, obviously unaware of McGee's entrance. Tony went to say something but no words came out. It was a swollen-eyed Kate that finally broke the silence.

"Oh Gawd McGee… McGee…I'm so sorry…it's…its Abby."


	2. Confusion and Disbelief

…_has no one told you she's not breathing…_

"No…no….NO!" shouted McGee. He turned, dropped his stuff and ran for the elevator.

"Wait Tim!" shrieked Kate but he was already hitting the button for the autopsy room. Tim's mind was reeling, what could have happened? Was Abbey ok? Was Abbey…no, no he reasoned with himself, NO.

He was going to ask the one person he could trust to give him straight answers. And that person was Dr. Donald Mallard. Finally the doors to the elevator opened. He ran in there and hit the level for autopsy and waited impatiently.

"Ducky", as he was more affectionately known, was looking at the new specimen on his table. Nothing he hadn't seen before, it was just another blunt force trauma victim to the back of the head. Death would have been instantaneous. But this wasn't like the other victims. Ducky didn't know the people he autopsied, until now. He recognised her pale skin, dark hair and black makeup. He knew her all too well. He looked up to survey the man opposite him, a man stricken with grief, a man as confused and traumatised as a lost little boy, a man by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"How…how could this have happened?" His voice was more hoarse then usual, more sullen, more empty.

"Blunt force…" Ducky began but Gibbs cut him off.

"I know HOW, god damn it, but I mean…how could…she be just…gone?"

The sound of the elevator came from the other side of the room and a very confused and angry McGee strode out. Ducky quickly zipped up the body bag.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Demanded McGee, already making his way over to the autopsy table. Gibbs quickly turned and walked up to Tim, blocking him from moving further.

"Tim, I don't think…I don't think you should see….I think you should sit down," said Gibbs, motioning with his hand towards an empty chair.

"Let…me…THROUGH" Tim tried to push his was through, but Gibbs was too strong for him.

"If you don't want to sit then you can go back up to Abbey's lab and pack up her things. Then you can come back down here."

**What will McGee do?**

**What happened to Abbey?**

**READ ONWARDS ------------------------->**


	3. An incurable ache

Pack up…her…things? Gibbs can't be serious thought McGee, but Gibbs was not a joking man. Which meant that Abby…Abby was really…gone. Tim turned around and walked back to the elevator. Everything seemed so surreal, so distant. When he reached Abby's lab her music was still playing at full volume, no one had even bothered to turn it off. The music made him feel as if Abby was still right at her desk, working at the computer, so he left it.

…_hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
hello…_

He meandered over to her desk, everything still intact, everything in its usual place; even the last giant soda she was drinking was still there. As far as anyone else knew if they walked in here, Abby was still here. Tim wanted to believe that too, he really, really did.

…_if I smile and don't believe,  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream…_

He grabbed a box and gently started to lie each of Abby's things inside. With every piece he put in the box, a part inside him died, never to be happy again. Finally, everything of hers was packed away, except for the CD that was playing. McGee ejected it and let the deafening silence fill the room. He found the case and was about to place it in the box when he had a second thought. He decided to pocket the CD, it could be his little piece of Abby to remember her by, not that he needed any help. The incurable ache inside would always remind him of Abby. He went back to the elevator then back down to the autopsy room.


	4. One last time

When McGee arrived, Gibbs had already left, leaving just him and Ducky, and of course, the body bag. McGee put down the box, walked over and looked directly at Ducky, not even bothering to look at the table.

"Just tell me what happened Ducky," murmured McGee. He was on the point of a complete breakdown; he didn't need anyone messing him about.

"She was at a nightclub, with her friends…"

"Male or female?" McGee hoped she wasn't seeing another guy.

"Female. Anyway they were all having a great time, drinking and dancing until on of her friend's slips over. She goes to catch her friend but being drunk as well she falls over and hits her head on the stairs near where they were standing. She fell all the way down, but it was the initial hit that killed her. She didn't go through any pain. I can promise you that." All this time Ducky had been looking down at the body bag. When he looked up at McGee, tears were already welling up in his eyes.

"McGee, you don't have to see her, you can just…" suggested Ducky.

"No…no…I have to see…I have to see her one last time."

"Ok." Ducky started to unzip the bag. After the zip revealed her head and shoulders, Ducky motioned that McGee could look. Tim looked down and saw Abigail Scuito looking straight back at him. He looked at her long black hair, her black eyeliner and red lipstick. He looked and her saw the love of his life, cold and lifeless staring back at him. Then, McGee cried.

…_don't try to fix me I'm not broken…_


	5. Remembering

McGee walked across the bullpen, red-eyed, pale and alone in the world. He put Abby's box on Gibbs's desk, along with a note reading, "_Here's her stuff. I'm going to have the rest of the day off boss. I'm really sorry, I hope you understand."_ He then walked back to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"McGee? MCGEE! Where are you going? Are you ok?" Yelled Tony. McGee had his back to Tony so he just gave him a wave and walked into the opening elevator whilst the tears began to stream down his face again.

…_hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
don't cry…_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sound of the kettle brought McGee abruptly back from his thoughts. He poured it and went to sit at his table. He cleared away yesterday's Chinese takeaway and newspaper and sat down. Across the room there was a photo frame illuminated in the moonlight. He couldn't make out the picture so after a few minutes he decided to get up and see what it was. He picked it up and just stared at it. It was he and Abby, at an amusement park that they had visited together only last week. He hadn't wanted to go but Abby had finally convinced him so they had gone. The photo was taken in front of the Ferris wheel. Both he and Abby looked so happy, so full of life, and not a care in the world. And that was only a week ago. Tim carried then picture over to the table and then went to his CD player and put on Abby's CD. He then walked back to the table, sipped his coffee and looked at the photo, remembering Abby.

…_suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
hello I'm still here,  
all that's left of yesterday…_


End file.
